


This Side Of Them

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Collar, Come Licking, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2020, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Spencer Reid, Subspace, soft Dom Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: There was a reason Spencer liked to keep his hair long.1-Kinktober 2020 Day 22 - Hair Pulling
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently taking fic suggestions for this pairing over on my Tumblr/Curious Cat [in the ending notes] so if you have any idea's to share for these two, I'd love to hear them!

“Ha, ha,” Spencer panted as his body arched as his nerves tingled pleasantly as the strong hand in his hair pulled on the soft chestnut strands again. 

“Look at you, my good beautiful boy,” A smooth, low pitched voice echoed in the quiet of bedroom, the only source of light coming between the half-open blinds from the streetlight outside the building. 

“Ha, H-Hotch,” Spencer whined as the hand in his hair twisted as the older man palmed at the front of Spencer’s tented boxers. 

“So responsive and obedient for me,” Aaron dragged his lips up the curve of Spencer’s bared neck as he tugged the genius’ head back drawing another breathy moan from the slender man seated on his lap. 

“I can feel how much you love this, I bet you could easily get off on this alone.” Aaron mused as he rubbed and squeezed the outline of Spencer’s erection with light, teasing touches that made Spencer’s cheeks flush a pretty pink as he bit at his lips. 

“Yet you’re holding back because you’re my good boy,” Aaron sucked a mark behind Spencer’s right ear, knowing it would be hidden when at work. 

“I, I am Hotch, I swear I am.” Spencer twisted his wrists from where they were tied behind his back with some soft purple rope. 

“I know you are baby,” Aaron shushed Spencer with a slow kiss that the long-haired man all but melted into as Aaron pulled Spencer’s erection out of his damp boxers. Spencer moaned into the older man’s mouth before gasping when Aaron yanked on his hair, forcing his head completely backwards as Aaron started to pump Spencer’s length. 

“Ah, ah, p-please,” Spencer begged, eyes slipping shut as his body vibrated as he did his best not to thrust up into Aaron’s hand. He had been told not to move, to let Aaron take care of him and Spencer was going to let his lover do just that. 

“You make such pretty sounds for me baby,” Aaron crooned as he nuzzled Spencer’s bare throat as he rubbed his thumb over the wet slit of Spencer’s cock, smearing the pre-cum over the sensitive skin. 

“H-Hotch, please,” Spencer wet his lips as he swallowed a few times as salvia pooled in his mouth as Aaron’s hands pleased him.

“Please what Spencer, do you want to come like this? Hands bound behind your back, my hand on your cock and in your hair?” Aaron teased, breath hot over Spencer’s skin as he twisted the soft strands of hair between his fingers while his other hand moved lower and cupped Spencer’s balls. Spencer shook from his place on Aaron’s lap as his eyelashes fluttered as he resisted the urge to open his eyes, if he did that then he would move and Aaron would be disappointed in him. 

“Yes Sir, please,” Spencer whimpered as his body went completely limp, trusting Aaron to keep up upright if needed. Aaron smiled as he sped up his strokes on his lover’s cock, when Spencer called him ‘sir’ in bed like this meant that Spencer had fallen into the headspace they both wanted him in. 

“My good boy,” Aaron praised before he used his hold on Spencer’s hair to manoeuvre his head for a kiss. Spencer moaned into the kiss as his body felt like it was shaking apart as Aaron yanked on his hair just as he twisted his wrist just right forcing Spencer to come. 

Aaron held Spencer close as his lover as he worked his hand up and down the long-haired man’s cock, spreading his cum over the softening flesh feeling smug and proud. Aaron gave little tugs on Spencer’s hair just to see him shudder and pant as his body trembled with the slight overstimulation. 

“Mm, good boy Spencer,” Aaron praised lowly in Spencer’s ear as he cleaned his cum-coated hand with a nearby towel he had set out prior before he pulled at the knot that held the rope around Spencer’s wrists and it fell onto the bed. Spencer slumped forward with a quiet noise and cuddled close to Aaron’s chest, resting his cheek against the older man’s collarbone. 

“You did so well baby, such a good boy for me,” Aaron crooned as he lightly pet Spencer’s hair as he shifted them around so they could cuddle properly on the bed in the master bedroom. 

“Mmm,” Spencer hummed, eyes closed and face relaxed as he floated in the sensations that his orgasm and Aaron’s control over him had given him. Aaron was the only one Spencer could let himself trust with this side of him and so far the older man had not disappointed Spencer and from the honest praises Aaron was in the habit of giving Spencer knew that Aaron was getting the same sort of pleasure from him that Spencer got from Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer could feel the tension of the last case slipping from his body and his mind with each careful stroke of Aaron’s fingers through his hair. Spencer shifted from his place on his favourite cushion, dangling one arm over the top of his bent knees and let out a soft sigh as he turned his head to press his cheek against the fabric of Aaron’s slacks. Spencer closed his eyes as he nuzzled against the older man’s thigh and hummed softly when Aaron’s nails gently scraped over his scalp. 

Spencer tipped his head back, letting his eyes slit open slightly when Aaron’s fingers curled under his chin and nudged. Aaron was looking down at him with what could only be described as ‘smitten’ and it made something warm furl in Spencer’s chest. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Aaron’s voice was low and rumbling, sending a shiver down Spencer’s spine.

“Mm, good Sir,” Spencer wasn’t shocked that his voice was slightly slurred already, the weight of a supple deep purple leather collar was settled around his throat and Aaron’s fingers were in his hair. That plus the comfort of being curled up between his Dom’s legs in their home was all that Spencer truly needed to edge his way into the subspace he craved when they were like this. 

“I’m glad, are you fine like this or would you like a little treat?” Aaron crooned as he rubbed his thumb carefully over Spencer’s lower lip, eyes going dark when Spencer’s lips parted instantly and his tongue flicked out to lap at the pad of the older man’s thumb. 

“A treat would be nice Sir,” Spencer murmured as he shifted so his knees were tucked under him as he manoeuvred himself into a proper kneeling position.

“Go on baby,” Aaron encouraged as he unzipped his pants, chuckling fondly when Spencer’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward at the first sight of Aaron’s half-hard cock. Spencer ducked his head and moaned in bliss as he sealed his lips around the tip of the older man’s cock. 

“Mm, your mouth is always so wonderful, my good boy,” Aaron praised as he tangled his fingers in Spencer’s chestnut hair, tugging on the strands playfully. Spencer moaned at the tingling sensations that raced over his body at having his hair pulled. Spencer breathed through his nose a few times before fully relaxing and with practiced ease, Aaron’s cock sank fully into his mouth until the kneeling man’s nose bumped Aaron’s pubic bone and the head of the older man’s cock was buried deep in Spencer’s throat.

“Hah, good boy,” Aaron groaned out, letting himself relax against the back of the couch as he dug his fingers harder into Spencer’s hair as the collared man swallowed around his cock. 

Spencer’s eyes fluttered as it slowly grew harder and harder for him to get a proper amount of air, his mouth and throat being fully stuffed with his Dom’s cock. Spencer pushed himself for a little longer before he lifted his head and gasped for air, allowing just the wet tip of Aaron’s cock to remain on his tongue. 

“Take your time baby,” Aaron reminded as he carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair a few times, swallowing hard when Spencer’s dark eyes darted up to meet his. Spencer kept eye contact as he sank his mouth back down onto Aaron’s cock and it took all the will power Aaron had not to come at that moment. Instead, Aaron tugged on Spencer’s hair harder than before and grinned sharply when Spencer gave a high pitched whine around his cock and saw his hips jerk against the couch. 

“You can rut against the couch sweetheart, I won’t punish you for that,” Aaron promised as he curled his fingers around Spencer’s throat just above the pretty purple collar he had gotten just for Spencer a while back and groaned low and possessive when he felt his cock lodged in Spencer’s throat. 

Spencer broke eye contact to grip Aaron’s knees before he actively started to bob his head up and down on the older man’s cock, taking Aaron’s leaking cock into his throat each time. Spencer moaned and drooled around his Dom’s thick shaft as he ground his tented boxers against the hard edge of the couch, desperate for some sort of friction on his cock. 

“You may come when you want beautiful boy, as long as my cock is in your mouth.” Aaron gave his permission as he dug both his hands into Spencer’s soft hair and pulled. Spencer all but wailed around Aaron’s cock from where it was lodged firmly in his throat again and his body visibly shuddered and Aaron knew that Spencer had just come in his boxers, perhaps even staining the couch bit but that wasn’t important right now.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth baby? Or do you want me to paint this pretty face of yours with my cum?” Aaron asked, noticing the flush and totally out of it look Spencer was now sporting as the younger man’s head lifted just so the tip of his cock was resting in Spencer’s warm mouth. Spencer blinked slowly as his for once quiet mind mulled over the two offers and Aaron chuckled fondly when Spencer simply swallowed his cock back down and flicked his eyes up at Aaron again.

“Good choice baby,” Aaron praised as he rocked his hips a few times before he was tipping his head back with a long groan as he came. He could feel Spencer swallowed down his cum as quickly as it came and Aaron knew the pretty, collared man kneeling between his knees would be the end of him but Spencer was worth it. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Aaron crooned as he stroked Spencer’s hair even as the other man let Aaron’s spent cock slip from his salvia and cum wet lips before Spencer rested his cheek against Aaron’s thigh again. This time his eyes were firmly shut and he looked more relaxed and at ease than he had in the past few weeks and Aaron smiled, feeling the same and a bit euphoric at the sight of Spencer trusting him so obviously and proudly wearing the collar Aaron had gotten for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
